


diurnal by nature, nocturnal by choice

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Night, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 5: NightWhen they had first gotten together and decided to share a bedroom, Karkat had been sure Dave would slowly become diurnal like his species was meant to be.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	diurnal by nature, nocturnal by choice

When they had first gotten together and decided to share a bedroom, Karkat had been sure Dave would slowly become diurnal like his species was meant to be, now when they were off the meteor and actually had day and night cycles. And to be honest, he had been a bit sad about it, not being able to spend all the time with him and sync up, but only being able to interact for a few hours a day when neither were asleep.

But that just never happened. Dave never started to go to bed earlier or earlier, or seemed to prefer the daylight. Instead, he slept through most of if together with Karkat, and happily spent the nights together with him, walking through the troll kingdom and doing everything from just hanging out at a park, to visit restaurants and cinemas, and sometimes just staying at home together.

Night was their special time together, but when he noticed that the other humans had evolved a diurnal pattern once again (more or less), he got extremely curious when it came to Dave, because why hadn’t he?

.

Was he special?

So, he ended up asking him.

“Dave, why the fuck are you nocturnal instead of diurnal like a normal human being? I mean, I really like it, how is that even possible?”

Dave just shrugged, not really making a big deal about it.

“I’m more of a night owl.”   
  
“What?”

“It’s a term humans have. A night owl likes to be up late and through most of the night. Early bird’s the opposite, like to wake up early. But it’s more than that, we humans are pretty fucking good to adapting to other sleep schedules, so there’s nothing dangerous for me to be up all night when my body is used to it. I just need the right amount of sleep, so it doesn’t matter if I’m awake during the day or the night.”

“So, it’s more of a choice? You can do whatever you want if you give your body some time to adapt?”

“Pretty much yeah.”

  
“Then, why didn’t you adapt to being out in the day when we came back?”

“Well, then our schedules wouldn’t match at all, and I want to spend time with you. Going back to being up on the day would just be dumb. And for me it doesn’t matter, just if I’m with you. And we’re having so much fun in the troll kingdom during the night, so there’s no difference.”

“You… did it for me?”

“Yeah.”

Karkat couldn’t help but smile, suddenly appreciating the night so much more.


End file.
